Theft and Chivalry
by Muichi Motsu
Summary: Gaara, the lord of thievery and trickery is saved by a talented blacksmith with an internal code of honor as well as a kind heart. What will happen when they're two worlds collide? LeeGaa Shounenai. Slight NejiLee.
1. Prologue

**Theft and Chivalry**

**Prologue**

The young knight stood unsteadily as he kept watch outside of the gates of Konoha, Town of Spring and Serenity. He had just been promoted from trainee to knight and he was quite proud of the fact but there was only one thing that disturbed him… well that was an understatement. This 'one' thing had actually struck him overly nervous and fidgety, which was rather odd for a lad that was calm and poised. He held his spear firmly to his chest as he tried to stop his busy thoughts from getting the best of him. But what, do you ask, is the cause of this lad's unexplained edginess? Why, tis due to the stories of the 'demon' that has been seen in this well renowned village.

He had been told by his fellow knights that the 'demon' was a bloodthirsty monstrosity in human form. They had claimed that the 'demon' had been a fallen angel at a first glance with milky skin, and flaming red hair so bright, it could rival the sun. Not only that but it had eyes the color of tropical aquamarine enveloped in dark ebony lids. Yes, the 'demon' had beauty crafted from pure temptation and sin for this 'demon' was known for it's unmerciful acts of theft and murder. It was a murderous fiend with little respect and even smaller compassion. They had even gone as far as to say that the 'demon' could easily shred him to pieces and clean up his remains without anyone being the wiser. At first, he hadn't taken the stories seriously but when he heard confirmation from other knights and officials, he starting getting restless. It got worst when he found out that he had the night shift… all alone…

He gulp, shaking his head as he held his hand tightly together, trying to distract himself from bloody murder and torture. He brushes a small sweat from his tan face and re adjusted the elastic that help his dark hair in a ponytail. His chocolate eyes stared up at the full moon in the starry sky. Taking a shaky breath and releasing it calmly, he gave out a soft nervous chuckle, "Heh, what a beautiful moon tonight. I hope there will be another one tomorrow night. I wonder if Kakashi-kun will be available tomorrow night—."

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

The lad felt a cold sensation run up his spine at hear the grave voice from behind him. The air seem to drop a few degrees. Dare he turn around?

"Wouldn't it be nice," The dark voice continued, "To curl up in a lover's arms? To breathe in there comforting scent and remain lost in their embrace for even the shortest of a time? Ah…What a pleasure for most human beings but never for such a soul as I."

The knight did not know what to do. Although he was a knight, he didn't even have the courage to face an unidentified threat? He was ashamed of himself but, at the same time, he wanted to abandon his code of chivalry long enough to escape, far away from any type of harm. He gulped again, mentally slapping himself for even thinking such a thing. He would be strong and maintain is badge of courage, even if it were just for a little while.

The voice chuckled as warm breath brushed the back of his neck, causing him to stiffen, "Are you thinking of running away? Running away into you're lover's arms? Isn't that in violation of the knight's code of honor? Hmph, how predictable…"

Before the lad even had a chance to respond, a sharp pain stuck him in the back of his head, slowly taking away his sense and slowly pulling him into darkness. His knees met the ground, though he couldn't remember when, and yet he was still falling.

The voice, still cold and sharp with icy discord, continued once again, "You're lucky I spared you, knight, for if you had put up a fight, you would have been dead within the second…"

A musically haunting laugh was heard, somewhat distant to the fallen soldier, "... don't quit your day job Sir Knight."

And with that, the intruder disappear, easily entering through the now unguarded gates as the tanned skinned soldier's vision faded completely to black…


	2. Meeting of Old Friends

**Candy House: **Thank you for reviewing and yes, it is him. He will be mention again later. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. SQUEE

**greedfangirl**: You really think so? Aw, thank you for that. I hope I keep up with it as well.

**Heaven Or Hell**: OMG! You're the one that wrote Lee Love Letter right? I love that story. Keep up with it because it is so hard to find a good GaaLee/LeeGaa story out there. Thank you for the review.

**otaku no baka**: Thank you very much and you hit the nail right on the head. I'll try to incorporate everyone from the Naruto cast in this story. Also, if you have any suggestions for pairings, please tell. I'll try to put it in.

**fuu09**: XD! I'm glad you like it. More coming!

**Effexxor**: I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry if Gaara is a bit ooc. I'll try to clean up on that. Thanks for reviewing.

**DaUglyChibi**: Ah! Thank you! It's an honor. You are one of the fanfic writers that has inspired me after all. And I was upset that there are bearly any GaaLee stories here. Most of them are one shots. Thank you for reviewing and I love your story SQUEE.

**Yui -The Last One-**: Oh thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry it was short and I'm sorry the next chapter took so long but I had regents and studying to do. Yet, school sucks but what can we do -sigh- Well I hope you like the next chapter.

**Firezlight**: I'm glad you liked it. More is coming your way -grin-.

**Theft and Chivalry**

**Meeting of Old Friends**

Hard aquamarine eyes glared up at the rotund, incandescent moon as he sat upon the roof of a rather handsome looking house. He released a soft velvety noise, much like a sigh, pulling up the collar of his black cloak to conceal the lower half of his face. His pale fingers seemed to reflect the moonlight, causing the small amount of skin to glow with pale, ghostly essence. His flaming scarlet hair, wild and untamed, just like his soul, was brushed gently by the cool breeze. An oddly shaped mass was strapped to his back by a harness but remained covered by an extra piece of black fabric.

His nose scrunched up momentarily before his face became a void of all emotions once again. He didn't know why, but Konoha always seemed to calm him, sending him into a temporary peace that he couldn't find anywhere else. Was it because of the town's motherly nature? Or was it the beautiful springtime feel that seeped out of every corner and borough of the enormous city? Or was it the scent of heavenly harmony and tranquility that invaded his nostrils every time he entered it? He inwardly snorted. He didn't know, and at the moment, he really didn't care. He was here to do what he did best…

His eyes shifted slowly and smoothly from the skies towards the tallest building in Konoha, the Hokage's Tower. According to his understanding of the colossal city, the tower was a place of peace and refuge for all citizens of Konoha, as well as a place of authority. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment, however, was the treasures that rested within those auspicious walls.

He smirked as he rose to his feet, "Such a naïve place. They should appoint better knights these days."

With a swift yet graceful gesture of the hand, the sound of rustling winds could be heard as a scratchy yet warm substance, seemingly coming out of no where, enveloped him. If there had been a witness to watch this mini event, they would have said how a man had vanished before their very eyes in a whisk of wind and sand.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee-kun. T-that's very nice of you but I can carry my own--."

"No, no Sakura-chan. It is only right for a gentleman such as me, to assist a woman in need. Besides, you've been working so hard with Tsunade-sama, it's the least I can do."

"Lee…" Sakura said, her short pink hair swaying as he shook her head in disbelief, "You haven't changed one bit."

The tall male let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The young woman smiled up at Lee happily, handing her suitcase to him, "Arigato Lee-kun. I'm sorry to be a burden to you like this but I promise this arrangement is temporary. I should only be staying a few months and-"

Lee laughed a hearty, genial laugh, taking the luggage in both hands, "Sakura-chan. It's alright. I'm always happy to be of service to you so there's no problem."

The two young adults walked from the eastern gates of Konoha towards the eastern plaza, not so far from the current destination, Lee's home in Southern Konoha. The pinkette, a petit woman with a curvaceous body, fair skin, and eyes that could make the brightest emerald dull, was known as Haruno Sakura. She's known as one of the deadliest and brightest healers of her generation and a notorious apprentice of Tsunade, one of the finest healers of the century. Sakura was also a woman with great beauty that matched equally with her strength; she could knock out the biggest thug on the block with a simply flick of her finger and walk away without a scratch. She wasn't a woman anyone but her equals would mess with.

Sakura blushed, "Aw, your so sweet Lee but you know it's bad to flirt with someone who's already claimed ne?"

Lee nearly stumbled forwards, almost dropping the suitcases that he once held comfortably in his hands, "N-n-nande yo?! I would never do such a low and selfish act. It is most disgraceful and- you're claimed Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, holding up her left hand to showoff a rather breathtaking wedding band encircling her ring finger. It was one of the most pricy pieces of jewelry he had ever come in contact with and it caused his eyes to widen with wonder, "Uh-huh. He was one of Tsunade's assistants. He can't leave her side to visit me so I go visit him at least once every month. The wedding will take place in Konoha during the autumnal equinox so you can meet him then."

"Oh… souka…" Lee breathed out, a bit disappointed. Ever since the two were toddlers, Lee had liked Sakura. He would try his best to protect her and gave 160% in doing so. He would take her to Konoha's many festivals whenever other men were taken, and even comforted her when girls from school made fun of her. It was his natural goal to make Sakura happy, no matter what.

Sakura blinked up at Lee, frowning slightly for hurting her friend but soon giggled as an idea struck her, "Heh, but I bet if he saw you, he would think that I was being unfaithful, I mean. Look at you Lee-kun. I haven't seen you in 2 years and you've became this handsome man with a great figure and…"

Lee blushed, trying to hide his tomato red face with Sakura's suitcases but at the same time grinned inwardly at the compliment, "S-sakura-chan please…"

It was the truth. Rock Lee was a tall male, as fit and agile as an experienced knight but as handsome and noble as a prince. His face was shaped delicately, like a child's face but balanced and firm like a soldier's. He had huge, doughy eyes the color of rich chocolate and thick eyebrows. His raven black hair, cut evenly at the bangs, was long and pulled back into a loose braid that reached up to his lower back. His body was well sculpted and athletic, not to 'macho' but no where near fragile.

"I bet you even have fangirls drooling after you like love sick puppies."

Lee's blush intensified as he shook his head vigorously, "No no no! I'm just a humble man here. Nothing more. I-."

"Hi Lee-kun!" came a chorus of giggly voices. The two turned towards the call to see three girls bunched up together, giggling their heads off (it mysteriously intensified when Lee turned towards them).

Lee hesitantly waved at them shifting the luggage to one hand. They let out a sound, close to a 'squee' and ran off together in the opposite direction, leaving a dumbfounded Lee and a triumphant Sakura behind.

"…well, maybe I do but I'm only a humble resident here, just like everyone else is."

Sakura held out an index finger, wagging it in protest, "Oh I beg to differ, Rock Lee. I've gotten news from Tenten that you own your own blacksmith shop not so fair from your home, correct?"

"Uh…well I…"

Sakura continued in her 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice, "Not only that, but you're rather talented and everyone comes to you for help in the field of metal mending. Anywhere from repairing horse shoes to creating a highly complicated blade, they're right there, looking for your assistance. Even those tight asses from Northern and Western Konoha come down to get your services."

Lee gasped, "Sakura! Such vulgar language!"

"Well it's true. They are the most snobbish people around and the fact that they would only come down to Eastern or Southern Konoha just to get a sword repaired from a well known blacksmith is a bunch of bull."

Lee sighed, "Neji tells me the same thing but he's a bit more…uh…graphic with his language."

Sakura nodded, placing her hands on her hips, "Same old Neji. He and Hinata are still trying to change the Hyuuga laws against the main branch, right?"

"Yeah, they've been working on it for a bit over a year. The head branch leaders are still stubborn but they're slowly getting through to them. Hinata was sent away as a delegate for Konoha though, so they had to discontinue the arguments momentarily. She should be coming back this evening."

"Ah, I'm glad. A bit of change would do this city some good."

Lee smiled down at Sakura, "You really think so?"

"I know so. This city has too many customs that **need** to be broken. There are no female healer schools within Konoha and the ones that do exist here are too expensive for me to pay. That's why I was so lucky that Tsunade-sama took me in as her apprentice. I wouldn't have learned anything from those snobby schools anyway."

Lee gave the pinkette a huge, spotless grin that could seemingly reflect the sunlight by ten fold, "I'm proud of you Sakura! You're determination and glowing flame of youth ceases to burn out! Yosh- WAH!"

Lee had tried to throw up a thumbs-up sign to form his famous nice guy pose but had forgotten about the weight in his arms. As a result, it caused him to tumble backwards, the suitcases tumbled afterwards. This made the pinkette laugh as she bent down next to her collapsed friend, "Thank you Lee-kun. I appreciate it."

Lee just blinked up at Sakura, grinning shyly, "Heh, g-gomen."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"…Pointless."

The pale lips of the 'demon' breathed out as he knocked out the last guard that stood in between him and what he wanted. Pulling back a lock of loose hair that had fallen in front of his left eye as he slowly walked down the now silent halls of the Hokage's Lower Tower Area, heading for the treasury vault. His footsteps echoed, bouncing over the floors and walls in a haunting manner.

'**Why do you spare their lives, boy? Why not grind them down into a bloody mess like we do with so many others? Is it not pleasing to spill blood anymore?'** said the sinister voice from the back of his consciousness, tempting him ever so slightly with its haunting influence.

No…

Quite the contrary; the crafty red head loved the sight of blood. The way it flowed from the wound like a river and the way his victims would scream when they're bones broke and shifted dangerously under ripped skin, grinding and contorting their original body structure into a pile of bloody remains. He loved blood and the many things he did in order to see it. Smell it. Taste it…

'**Their existence will no be missed.'** The voice carried on; its persuasive words, like an appealing drug, sunk into the intruder's brain, **'They wont even feel the pain…'**

'_Not here…not this place…'_ was his simple reply, even though he wanted to comply, _'Blood will not be shed in this town by my sand.'_

Konoha, to him, was a place that calmed him in a mothering way; as if there was something he yearned for within the city but…what? Was is love?

HA! He loved only himself. Why would he seek love from an unknown source within a foreign city?

Was it a place of peace that seemed to control the bloodlust that often woken inside of him? Possibly…

All he knew is that blood will not stain the floors of this place. Konoha, he believed, was the only place closest to heaven on this impure and darkened human plain. His soul, a perfect example of such a plain, could never be welcome into the real heaven so why no the next best thing?

'…**you're crazy, boy…'**

His pale lips curled into as devilish smirk, "You don't say."

The intruder stopped once he approached a door, bolted shut by iron nails, protective spells written neatly on scroll paper, and closed shut with gaudy iron locks. It was as if they were expecting him… how sweet. His smirk grew with amusement, "Trying to step up the challenge eh? You have to try better than that."

Slowly bringing his hands upward, putting his finger tips together with palms touching, he mumbled what would, to some people, sound like a prayer but anyone who knew this man would know better than to believe that. The incantation that was whispered so flawlessly from his lips could make the bravest swordsman shrink and shiver in fear. With every syllable he spoke, the air around him became colder, as if a depressing presence has suddenly made itself known. Once he finished his haunting chant, his darkened eyelids closed.

'**Boy… don't get reckless with my power. If you overexert yourself―'**

'I know. That won't happen so silence your worries.'

A chuckle was heard, **'I am not concerned about you, brat. This is my body as well and you're carelessness will kill us both if you keep this up.'**

He breathed in slowly, smirking widely as he uttered the final words of the incantation. His lips parted once again, "Shukaku no Sabaku…"

His eyes snapped open, revealing yellowish ember irises took the place of the usual aquatic green. A serge of vicious and demonic energy entangled with his senses, crawling upon his skin and across the floors underneath him. He exhaled a breath filled with a mixture dark pleasure and untitled anger stepping closer to the barrier before.

"Sorry Shukaku, but this body belongs to me and only me. You're just here for the ride."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-onee-chan!"

The girl turned around quickly at hearing her name being called. She was caught slightly off guard when a shorter version of herself flew into her arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. The woman, now known as Hinata, hugged the girl back with a welcoming smile.

"Hanabi-chan, its b-been a while," She said as she looked down into big pale lavender eyes.

"It's about time you came back home. Neji and I were worried about you," Hanabi said pulling away from her sister, he smile never leaving her face.

"I-I was only gone for a few months but t-thank for your concern Hanabi," Hinata said pulling back a lock of midnight blue hair and tucked behind her ear shyly. They were sisters, not whole bloodedly but they sure didn't look like it. They both had the same facial structure and pupil-less lavender eyes. The only difference was age and hair colors; Hinata's was midnight blue and Hanabi's was chestnut brown.

"Hello Hinata-sama," came a deeper, masculine voice, causing the young heiress too look up from her sister's face and into that of her cousin's, Hyugga Neji. He was about 4 inches taller then her with a rather lovely face. His eyes, pupil-less, but an alluring pale blue. His long hair, the color of dark coffee, reached up to his thighs and was pulled haphazardly into a loose ponytail. He wore the usual Hyugga garments; black and white for the colors of balance and bits of red for the strong and pure blood of the Hyugga clan. Hanabi wore the same thing, hers being a bit more feminine than Neji's but it was cute to see a matching pair.

Hinata smiled, "Good e-evening Neji-onii-san. Long time no see."

He gave her a small smile in return, and taking in Hinata's new appearance. It may have only been 6 months since he last saw her but she sure changed. Instead of where bulky clothing that hid her body, she wore an elegant and slimming black dress that reached down to her ankles, a white sweater covering her bear arms. Her hair, once short and choppy, had grown and now reached up to her middle back. Her face was no longer a pale void of life but rosy and alive. Her stutter did seem to change but he didn't mind; it suited her.

"How was the trip?" He asked

"It was great. W-We established an alliance with t-the Waterfall Village. S-Suna as well but there were so c-complications with that one. There seems t-to be a group of r-rogues that originated from Suna but the delegates told us that they have no c-control over their actions. We have joined f-forces with them to find and convict the group for their c-crimes. They also b-believe that the group doesn't just consist o-of Sunians; They b-believe it's people from all o-over this country."

"Crimes? What kind of crimes?"

"Theft, t-treason towards their v-villages, breaking and entering, murder … the list is endless…" Hinata said as Neji stared at her, bewildered.

"Gods…"

"Hey!" Hanabi shouted up at the two, causing them to look down at her, "When are we going to eat? I'm absolutely famished!"

Hinata looked to Neji with a questioning look who just gave her an innocent smile, "We're going to dinner with Lee and Sakura. They're probably at the restaurant already."

"Sakura? S-She's back?"

"Yes. I talked to Lee recently and he had told me ahead of time so we came up with a dinner date for all of us so we could catch up on old times. I started to leave Hanabi but―"

"OI! That's mean Neji-onii-chan," The younger girl shouted as she started to pout childishly.

Neji cleared his throat, glaring lightly at the girl, "…_**but**_ she wanted to see her sister so badly so I decided to bring her."

The pout turned into a grin as she threw a fist in the air, "Damn straight!"

Hinata gasped, "H-Hanabi-chan! Watch your m-mouth!"

The young Hyugga ignored her sister, "I love you too sis! NOW let's get something to eat!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of the two sisters, leading the way, "It's near the center of town; I believe it's the restaurant that Chouji runs."

Hinata blinked at the back of her cousin's neck as she followed him down the street, "Chouji owns his own r-restaurant too?"

Neji glance back at Hinata, "You did miss a lot but we'll fill you in as soon as we get there and get acquainted with old friends, ne?"

Hinata blushed, "H-hai Neji-onii-san."

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a writers block and I wasn't sure of what to write but I promise the next chapter will be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Memories and the Unforgettable Name

**Greedyfangirl**: I'm glad you like it and more is coming your way (grin)!! YOSH!

**DaUglyChibi**: OMG! For real? I'm so honored. I never thought I could inspire someone. Thank you so much. I'll keep on updating and I won't stop until it's completed. I promise, YOSH!

**Pepper Famine**: Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the comment on the chapter. I'm bad at grammer so thank you for pointing that out for me. I'll make sure I double check my chappie before I post (grin) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Fuu09**: (thumbs up) YOSH!

**My Chemical Romance Dude**: I'm glad you like it! More to come!

**Mika-San- The Gaara Fanatic**: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry Gaara's OC but I couldn't help it. I'll try to put him back in character but if I can't, I apologize.

**Rockleerox93**: Thank you so much. Yes, this is a Gaalee and I'll try to update sooner. Enjoy:3

**Theft and Chivalry**

**Old Memories and the Unforgettable Name**

The red headed thief clutched his heart painfully as he felt an unknown pressure build up in the small chamber in his left chest. He coughed violently, hacking up a bit of thick, red fluid in the process but he spit it out the very moment the metallic taste came to his senses. He had fallen to his knees, right where the blockage had once been; all that remained was the debris of the demolished doorway and the dusty smoke that lingered in the air after the compact the 'demon' had made.

'**I had told you not to be so reckless!**' screamed the dark voice that lingered within the bandit's head, causing his hands to shift from his chest to the side of his head. He clutched it in agony, slightly pulling at the roots of his hair, '**Stop being hasty!**'

'_Urousai bakemono_,' (1) he thought back, calmly which was indifferent to how he actually felt, '_The_ _job is done and I'm still alive so leave it be._'

The dark presence only snarled but remained silent nevertheless.

As the thief regained his footing and entered the dimly illuminated room, his hard eyes landed on the only valuable item within the small chamber. There, lying on top of the cobblestone pedestal was a white scroll, a bit bigger than his hand. The parchment was wrapped over again with a navy blue label that held the kanji of 'heaven' upon it; The Scroll of Heaven was it's name; the scroll that only the great kage's have ever laid eyes on.

You might think this red headed thief just wanted to steal it because of its value and prestigious detail but there was more to it than that. He wanted this particular item for good reason. The heaven's scroll had a secret written within it. It was a secret that he believed would help him in his little predicament. But… what was this thief's so called 'predicament'?

He smirked, "One down, one more to go."

'**Brat? We have company.'**

The thief sighed with slight frustration, "I didn't think they'd come so quickly. I guess I underestimated them."

With that said, a swift 'pop' noise was heard as a scratchy substance, sand, moved from the oddly shaped mass strapped to his back. It quickly made it's way across the room and wrapped itself around the object and brought it towards himself until was resting innocently in his hands. The scroll was now his.

"Seikoo," (2) He said darkly just as a multitude of footsteps came stomping down the hallway towards him. A dark smile stretched across his face as he slowly turned, finding a new batch of guards were now running his way, all with swords in hand. Once they got close enough to him, the captain of this squad, the thief guessed, spoke pointing his sword, as if to teach the red head a lesson. He internally laughed at this.

"Akio Teichou (3) speaking. You have committed an offense to the Fire Country as well as the Third Hokage. Theft and assault to the knights of Konoha is an unforgivable act and therefore, you are under arrest."

The red headed intruder chuckled, his eyes widened with a psychotic need, "You shouldn't have come. Your comrades where lucky enough to get knocked out but now…"

The sand crawled across the floor sinisterly, heading for the squad of armed men, catching the men by horrifying surprise, "You're going to help me _**feel**_ my existence."

--------------------------------

"Ah, it's been so long Hinata-chan," Sakura said as she hugged the shorter girl, "I heard you became a diplomatic representative for Konoha. I'm so proud of you!"

Hinata blushed from the compliment but hugged her friend back, "A-Arigato Sakura-chan."

Once Hinata was released, she was hugged once again but this time by Lee, "HINA-CHAN! It's been too long! We all missed you so much."

Hinata's blush changed from a soft pink to a cherry red, "L-Lee-kun…"

"AH!" Lee squealed, "Kawaii desu ne?! (4)"

Neji rolled his eyes at his friend's loudness, "Stop it Lee-kun, you smothering my cousin."

The five friends stood in front of Chouji's Paradise, a prestigious restaurant that belongs to a good friend, none other than Chouji. It was a wonderful place the seemed to light up the whole street. It wasn't completely packed but it was obviously popular. Everyone that left had a wide smile plastered upon their faces, which was obviously a plus.

Lee released the Hyugga, his signature smile still spread across his charming face, "We're glad your back Hina-chan. Having you **and** Sakura-chan back is truly a blessing upon Konoha."

"Arigato L-Lee-kun," Hinata said, giving a shy smile, "It's good to see all of you again. I-I was getting a b-bit home sick while I was away."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "I did too when I was gone for the first year but Lee's and Ino's letters to me made me feel a whole lot better. Oh! I forgot to stop by and say hello to her."

"We can visit her after dinner. She usually works late into the evening so you can catch up her with her after our meal." Neji said, placing a hand on his slanted hip.

"Well said JiJi-onii-san!" Hanabi said, raising her little fist in the air with joy.

"Shall we?" Neji said as he stepped aside to let the ladies walk in through the front entrance and soon fell into step with Lee behind the girls.

"I see you've been doing well too Lee-kun," Neji said with a small smile which Lee returned, as expected.

"Well, can't complain. Business is great and all my clients enjoy their requests so life has been fair to me. You?"

Neji simply nodded, "Hiashi-sama is being a bit strict on me. He has been ever since I was appointed as Captain of the 13th Knight's Division but I guess it's only because he's trying to make me a stronger leader… not that I need help in that department. Other than that, everything is going fine."

Within Konoha's Knight Division, there are a total of fifteen. The lesser numbers, starting from one and ending at five, were the amateur knight. Then came divisions six through ten, which where middle class knights. They were strong and great for guarding the entrances of Konoha, as well as the trading routes, both importing and exporting. Division eleven through fifteen, however, were known as the paladins of Konoha.

There weren't many that are able to graduate to these levels but those that do are considered 'geniuses'; Natural born leaders with the necessary skills to protect and defend their nations from any threats that came their way. If you were lucky enough to make it to Division 15 that would make you one step away from being as powerful as the Hokage. Only three knights were ever about to make it to such a level: Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. But, in this generation, no knight has risen beyond the point of the 14th division.

Neji smirked, "You know you could've been in the 13th Division too. You could easily beat half the knights in my platoon and you know it."

Lee blushed from the complement but quickly covered up his embarrassment with slight frustration, "You know I can't do that Neji-kun. They won't even let me into the 1st Division because of my lack of spiritual strength."

Neji chuckled, "I know but Hokage-sama would overlook that, since you pretty much excel in everything else. You should try to become a knight again Lee."

Lee sighed, "I already started a business Neji. I can't just turn on it now."

Neji sucked his teeth, "Nothing but empty excuses Lee but if you don't want to, then I won't force you."

Lee nodded, his smile returned only to have it wiped off of his face, "…Have you…uh…found him yet?"

Neji turned fully towards the young blacksmith. He knew exactly who the other was talking about, "No. The investigation is still in play. We don't have many leads but the significant information that we have gather so far is strictly classified so I am unable to tell you anymore details."

Lee sighed, "I understand but did you tell Hinata about it yet?"

Neji stared at Lee for a moment before turning to look at the back of Hinata's head. He sighed, "No. Did you tell Sakura?"

Lee sighed also, "No. I was meaning to but… I didn't want to trouble her. She did just come back today so I don't wanna spoil the moment."

"Likewise."

"We found a table you two! Stop talking and come sit so we can get our food!" Hanabi shouted, drawing the attention of the two males. They had indeed found a table and the two hadn't notice that they actually stopped walking behind the girls.

Sakura giggled as she peered over her menu, "What is it you two? Having a lover's quarrel?"

Lee was mortified, "Wha- I- What are…"

Lee was cut off when Neji wrapped an arm around his waist possessively, "No Sakura-chan, it's was more of a lover's **chat**, if you will. Feel free to define 'chat' in your own creative way, thank you."

In response, Lee's face became a tomato and Hinata and Sakura started to squeal girlishly behind their menus, covering their flushed faces. Lee glared lightly at Neji as he removed the slightly taller man's arm from around his waist, "That was inappropriate Neji-kun. This is a public restaurant and we will not have any of your perverted thoughts interrupting our meal."

Neji shrugged, "Who said anything about pervert thoughts. I was merely stating a fact."

Lee sighed, "You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that."

Neji cupped his chin in thought, "If only I can put breathless in your vocabulary…"

Lee groaned, "Neji-kun…"

More squealing erupted from the girls, except for Hanabi who seemed to be utterly confused.

----------------------------------------

"…ka-k…"

'_What?'_

"Iru…-ko…"

'_I know that voice…Who…?'_

"Iruka-koi? (5) Open your eyes." The voice was clear and he was conscience now but the fight that he had to endure to pull his eyes open was a tough one. A warm sensation against his check caused him to smile a small, nearly unnoticeable smile.

'_Is that you…Kakashi?'_

"Please wake up." The voice said again. It sure sounded like the Kakashi he knew but if only he could open his eyes…

"Open your eyes or I'll molest you right here and now…"

His eyes shot open at that exact moment, "You better keep those hands to yourself you pervert!!"

A masked man came into his vision; his short silver hair wild that illuminated so brightly, it matched the moon. His mouth and a great portion of his face was covered by navy blue fabric that fit the man's face snuggly; the only thing that was visible was his right eyes. The wrinkle of his mask showed that he was smiling, "Ohayo hime-sama. (6) I knew that would get you."

The tan man blinked multiple times before speaking, "K-Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"And why wouldn't I be here, sweet Iruka-hime."

Iruka grumbled, making a move to sit up but a pain shot up his neck, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. His hand flew to the back of his head, right where the soar spot was. Kakashi wrapped a gloved hand around the young man's shoulders, just incase he fell down again.

"Are you aright? What happened?"

Iruka looked back up at Kakashi slowly, noticing the he wasn't alone. There stood two other figures, both were masked but with animalistic characters carved from solidified clay or plastic rather than fabric. They were enveloped in black cloaks, making their identities secret but Iruka knew exactly who they were.

"Iruka?" Kakashi repeated, bringing the fallen knight's attention back to him, "What happened? This could be serious and you might be our only chance."

"I-I can't remember… I was just guarding the gates and… I just can't remember."

Kakashi nodded, "Wa kata. (7) We don't want to press you if you can't remember anything. It's…"

"Wait," Iruka cut Kakashi off, sitting up a bit further, "…red hair…a chilling presence…it was _him_."

Kakashi blinked, "Him? Who's him?"

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's shirt desperately, "The **Demon!** He's inside of Konoha."

-------------------------------------------

Lee stifled a laugh as Hanabi tugged at a lock of Neji's hair, her face was impassive and what amused him the most was that Neji held the same expression. If only he had a sibling he could bother too! Imaginary tears streamed down the young blacksmith cheeks. He had been watching them from behind, walking at a slightly slower pace to enjoy the 'family moment' the two were sharing.

"What is it brat?" Neji asked, causing Hanabi to tug a bit harder.

"Don't you had something you wanted to tell Lee tonight Neji-onii-san?" She said as her impassive expression turned to that of a sinister one.

Neji turned to his younger cousin, giving her a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

The girl grin, "Don't you remember Neji? You had something important to tell him tonight. You wrote it in your d-"

Neji glared down at the younger girl, "Listen, it's not a diary, it's a journal and secondly, what are you doing reading my stuff Hanabi-brat."

She tugged again at a lock of the older man's hair, "Tell him. What you wrote was so heartwarming, I nearly puked."

Neji's ivory orbs turned into slits but he knew is relative was right. The five friends had left the restaurant with full bellies and pleasant smiles. They were all heading toward the center plaza where they would part ways and head for their homes and sleep away whatever was left of the night.

Neji sighed, "Fine but don't you dare intervene you rascal."

Hanabi gave a curt but powerful tug to Neji's harassed lock of hair once more before letting it go, "Oh, I wouldn't even dreaming it."

As the younger girl walked forward and caught up with the others, Neji fell back a little bit to match paces with Lee again. They walked along side each other quietly for a second in comfortable silence, gazing at random things and attractions. Neji chuckled, "Lee?"

"Hm?" Lee said, smiling at his friend.

"Remember the first time we met? Back in the academy?"

Lee let out a soft chuckle, "How could I forget? I was young and I was hot blooded. Ah! Such youthful times! I can still remember my reaction when I found out I was paired up with Tenten-chan and you for a permanent team. I had called you my eternal rival that day and that I would fight to beat you yet I never did."

Neji nodded, confirming the memory, "I was a real brat back then. I always said harsh things without caring what kind of pain it caused. It was a bit foolish and I often took it out on Hinata-sama and you, Lee."

Lee gave the man a confused but intrigued look, coaxing silently for Neji to continue, "I took out my frustrations on Hinata because I thought she was the reason my father died an early death but I learned better. And with you…"

Neji paused in his talk for a moment, trying to find his words, "… You were everything I wanted to be."

Lee literally stopped in his tracks, absorbing his words like a sponge, "Nani?"

He was obviously shocked.

Luckily, Neji stopped along with him, "You had fought to be a better knight. You trained from dawn to dusk nonstop until you had your formations firm and accurate. You hurt yourself time and time again with your exercises but you still fought through that pain to get your training done. But me? I was supposedly _**born**_ with a knight's ambition. I was a _'natural'_ once I came into this world and training wasn't an issue for me. I could skip a week of training and I would still be labeled a genius. You were the true genius Lee; the genius of hard work."

Lee was startled by this sudden confession, "Why… are you telling me this?"

Neji smiled, "Because you inspire me Lee. You truly do and when I found about… your accident and that you could never become a true knight because of it, I was devastated. Although you made a full recover and it was declared a miracle by the medical staff, you chose not to continue your training. You had already taken up something else and… I'm proud of you for it but I know it's not what you really want."

"Neji I—"

"But I see you Lee!" Neji said abruptly, cutting Lee off but not rudely, "I see you in the back of you shop after closing time, training until night hits day. You train so hard Lee and I knew you never wanted to give up on your dream. I had known it ever since you declared you would no long chose the path of chivalry but a different path. I bet you that if you spar with me right now, you would be on my level, giving me all kind of hell trying to beat you and you know why? Because I know you haven't given up."

Lee opened his mouth to say something but he shut it again, not knowing what to say. What could he say? He was right. He never wanted to stop being a knight but the captains of the knight's division won't even let him set foot on the knight's training grounds. He gave up on becoming a knight because everyone gave up on him… Even Gai-Sensei moved away after the ordeal…

Lee sighed, "This doesn't sound like you at all Neji. The …the Neji I knew would have gave me a hard slap to the face and told me to suck it up and keep on doing what I was doing."

Neji chuckled at the slightly humorous statement, "That was never me. I was just so blinded by ignorance that I felt that I should mind my own business. Not now Lee. I'm tell you this because…because I care about you very much."

Lee blinked before smiling, "And I care about you too Neji. You are a dear friend to me."

Neji's eye's narrowed at the fact that the blacksmith didn't get the clue, "No Lee, I **really** care about you."

Lee eyebrows furrowed slightly but his smile remained in place, "And… I really care about you too Neji. If we didn't, then we wouldn't be such good friends now, ne?"

Neji could've screamed up to the heavens in an insane rage due to Lee's dimness but he was cut off from doing so when a familiar voice caught his and the latter's attention.

"Lee-kun! Neji-kun! Hurry up! We're not going to wait all night you know," shouted the pinkette from halfway down the street, waving impatiently for them to catch up. Neji grumbled as he mentally pulled at his hair and shouted profanity from now until Armageddon. Outside of his mind however, he was very much calm yet slightly irritated. He grumbled, "Dear Konoha…"

Lee gave Neji a strange look but took the other's hand and harshly pulled him, "Come on Neji. Don't you remember our old tradition?"

Neji ignored the beating of his heart as the small contact and the tinge of pain that slowly came to his shoulder at Lee's tugging motion, "…Hm?"

"You don't remember? We all used to meet up in the heart of Konoha and made wishes at the Fountain of Youth! Yosh!"

Neji rolled his eyes, gently pulling himself away from Lee's grasp and walking at the other's pace, "You always called the fountain that, even though the fountain has no name."

Lee grinned at Neji, "Yeah but I only named it that because every time I went there, good things always happened…"

_Flashback…_

_His chocolate eyes were stinking as tears threatened to fall but he forced them to stay behind his lids. He sat at the edge of the marble water fountain; his eyes gazed down at his lap with sorrow and downheartedness. What had happened to make the boy so sad? He had just turned nine that day and only months before, his father died while he was on an S-ranked mission, or so they say. Well, he wasn't quite sure of that. There was no proof that the knight was actually dead but there was an 80 chance that he was._

_The boy muffled a sob as he stared down into his empty hands. He wanted to make a wish for his father's safe return but someone stole his coin from him on the way to the fountain. Or did he drop it? He wasn't quite sure. And here he was, crying like a child and he was supposed to be training to be a knight…_

_His comrades would probably have laughed at his simple-mindedness and try to discourage him but he thanked the heavens that neither of them was there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly wiped a stray tear that had hit his cheek as if it were acid._

_Then another fell._

_And another._

_Soon, he gave up trying to wipe away his tears and let them fall but held back his sobs to stop from drawing attention to himself. What had he done to deserve such a punishment? All he wanted was to make a wish for his father's sake. Not only that, but for the hopes of being a great knight, just like the Hokage was._

_He clenched his fist and rubbed his eyes furiously until they were dry but he found it was pointless. He bit his sun kissed lips. Hadn't he suffered enough?_

_Suddenly, a shadow came over him, blocking the sun's rays from his contorted face. He blinked in bewilderment, his eyes rising to see what the blockage was to find himself staring up into the face of a young boy, about his age or younger, whose eyes were an interesting mixture or confusion and curiosity; they were an odd, aquatic green that he couldn't seem to identify but they made him felt like he knew the boy all his life. Most of the boy's hair and face was covered by a black hood so he couldn't make out many details. Who was he?_

"_Why do you cry?" The boy asked him, his voice filled with true interest, as if he were some new invention or discovery that had yet to be deciphered and understood._

_The latter shook his head, his black hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail, "Because my wishes were taken from me. I… wanted to make a wish for my father but… I can't make a wish without a coin."_

_The stranger's gaze was dull but understanding, "Sou ka…"_

_Suddenly, the boy pulled out a small bronze coin, took the latter's hand and placed it upon his palm, their fingers briefly touching. The knight in training blushed slightly as the stranger's hand left his. The crying boy stared wide eyed at the coin in his hand as if it had just been given to him by a ghost._

"_Make your wish and stop crying then. Tears shouldn't belong to that of a knight," He said, gently brushing the latter's stray tears away swiftly. The action was barely a noticeable one but the raven haired boy had caught it, "Make your wish but, as payback, make a wish for me as well, for my wishes have also been taken from me."_

_Before the latter could ask why or what, he looked up to find that the boy was no longer there. It was as if an apparition had come to restore his youth to him, just as his sensei did so many years ago…_

_End Flashback…_

"Lee? What is it?" Neji's voice broke through Lee's thoughts, bring him back to earth. Lee turned to Neji, seeing his friend was waiting for a response to his own statement.

Lee laughed nervously, "I-Iie. It's nothing. Come on! Let's catch up before Sakura gets mad."

Neji didn't want to dismiss Lee's odd actions but he complied nonetheless.

-------------------------------------

"I wish that Neji-onii-chan could buy me that dagger I want for my birthday next week!" Hanabi shouted with glee as she threw the coin backwards into the silvery blue water of 'The Fountain of Youth', a hopeful smile spread across her lips as she reopened her eyes and looked up at her cousin. He just gave her a 'yeah right' look before stating, "You aren't even a knight in training yet, why would I give a child something they can't even handle."

Hanabi pouted before turning to Lee with a pout, "You can make me a dagger for my birthday, right Lee?"

Lee gave Hanabi a sheepish smile before patting her head lightly, "Maybe Hanabi-chan. I'm not completely sure."

She smiled, "I'll take it!"

Hinata giggled at her little sister's determination as she too pulled out a small silver coin as turning her back towards her the well; that what you had to do when you were making a wish at this specific fountain, either that, or closed your eyes as you threw the small coin into the water. They said if you watched the coin drop into the water when you made your wish, the wish wouldn't come true.

"I-I wish that me and Neji's goal to c-change the rules of the Hyugga household will be accomplished s-soon." And with that, she through the small token into the wishing spring as it made a soft splash as it fell.

Neji gave his cousin a small smile, "You just made a wish for both for us Hinata-sama."

She smiled back and turned to Sakura, "Y-Your going to m-make a wish Sakura-chan?"

The pink headed medic shook her head, "Nu uh. My wishes have already come true Hina-chan. I found the guy of my dreams, I'm a certified medic, and I got to see you guys again. What more can I ask for?"

She squealed as she finished her sentence, probably because she found the guy of her dreams, whoever that was…

Everyone's eyes turned to Lee.

He stared back innocently, holding a bronze coin in his left hand timidly.

"……Nani?" He asked.

Neji turned away quickly, his pale cheeks turned an unnoticeable tinge of rosy pink, '_Kawaii…_'

"You're going to make a wish Lee?" Sakura asked in amazement, "I thought you outgrew that a long time ago."

Lee looked shocked as he held a fist against his chest dramatically, his nose turned toward the sky ad imaginary tears streamed down his cheeks, "Never! This is one of the most youthful activities that I could ever participate in, for it is proof that I am in my Springtime of Youth! YOSH!"

(Everyone: -.-; Lee………)

Neji snickered lightly, '_Some things just never change do they…_ '

Lee closed his eyes as he thought hard on what he wanted to wish for……what could he wish for? He had everything he wanted right? He was a great blacksmith. He was in great health. He had great friends. What could he wish for? His thick eyebrows creased in concentration.

'**What to wish for?'**

"_Make your wish but, as payback, make a wish for me as well, for my wishes have also been taken from me."_

Lee then smiled, '_Oh yeah. That boy… I could make a wish for him. He is the one that restored my youth after all._'

Confident in his choice, he made his wish, but not out loud. It was a personal one for him and the boy all those years ago. When his wish was final, he threw the coin in the water, his eyes opening slowly as everyone looked at him in anticipation.

"Well?" Hanabi said, looking up at Lee with childish curiosity, her fist balled , "What did you wish for?"

Lee simply smiled, "That's a secret."

She pouted, "You're such a spoil sport."

Neji smiled at Lee as he continued to try and explain to Hanabi why he couldn't tell her his wish but she wasn't buying anything he said to her. He liked Lee like this; carefree and worriless but at the same time, he wished that he could train with him again on the training grounds of the Knight's Academy. He used to love seeing Lee work his hardest with ambitions that were completely impossible to demolish. He liked both Lee's; the carefree one and the ambitious one. They were both part of his personality but it appeared that only one came out more frequently than the other.

He frowned to himself, '_Even though the officials of Konoha said he shouldn't be allowed to become a knight, all he needed was a simple sit-down with the Hokage and he could continue with the code of chivalry. Why did he give up?_'

The knight didn't think much on it, for a yell in the crowd brought his back from his internal struggle.

He, along with Lee, were the first ones to tune in on what was going on. A rumble underneath their feet made everyone else aware of the devastation that was taking place.

"Stop! You have committed a felony against the Fire Country! Submit yourself now or we will have no choice but to use deadly force!" Shouted the voice of a knight that seemed to be pretty far to do any good at all.

Something swiftly and sharply cut through the air like ripped paper, causing Lee's head to shoot up towards the sky. Something scratchy and coarse rose above the heads of the surrounding people.

"Sand?" Lee asked, not necessarily to no one.

"Are you threatening me?" came a sudden voice, drawing the crowd's attention to a figure that stood upon the floating, soluble looking, and coarse earth. Wild red hair was the first thing anyone noticed about the stranger first; no one in Konoha had a hair color as unique as that. Black fabric that envelope his body flapped in the wind rather innocently, ironically. His skin practically reflected the moonlight, giving off a false radiance. It was truly the image of a fallen angel; a wicked yet gorgeous image that entices and amazes the people at a glance and yet everyone knows what a foul creature like himself has done to deserve his title. It was he was sin in human form. Who wouldn't be tempted?

He chuckled darkly at the approaching guards, "You're words are empty. You? Use deadly force on me? Ha!"

The laugh was humorless and dry, "If you wanted to kill me, you would have already done so. I'm already a threat to you and your village. You should have killed me on sight……that is if you could."

A wicked grin spread across his lips, slightly twisting his flawless face into that of a madman. His tongue flicked over his lips in a ghostly action, "I can still taste the blood of your departed comrades. What a shame…"

Neji's eyes, along with Sakura's, Lee's, and Hinata's, widened in horror and disbelief, "He… he killed our men? This is a first…"

Sakura looked horrified, which wasn't an expression she usually showed, "Is that the thief with cooled blood? The demon?"

Neji swallowed hard but nodded anyway, "Yeah… he really is a demon after all…"

Lee blinked but his look of horror defused into one of confusion, "But he's only supposed to be a wanted thief, not a wanted murderer."

Neji shook his head, "I don't know anything about that. This man is too erratic to understand Lee."

The intruder laughed a sick, demonic laugh, causing shivers to run up and down the spines of the weak hearted, "You cannot catch me nor tame me so don't you dare try to impose your laws on me! I'm Sabaku No Gaara! A thief of the Rogues! No law will render us!"

And with that said, and as the guards finally ready any form of projectile weapons, the sand quickly whipped around the demon's…

Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara's body and, just like that, he was gone… gone as if he was never there to begin with…

Like a ghost.

-----

(1)Urousai Bakemono- Shut up monster/demon

(2)Seikoo- Success

(3)Teichou- Captain

(4)Kawaii Desu Ne? - Cute right? (or) Isn't he/she cute?

(5)Koi- from 'Koibito', meaning love or sweetheart

(6)Hime- Princess

(7) Wa kata- Understood

A/N: I know Lee seems to be ukeish at the moment but he's one of the characters that slowly changes through out the story so just wait for it.


End file.
